Everytime
by RIAADVD
Summary: Mai se encuentra en una encrucijada de su vida, pero Joey le demostrara que con el amor todo es posible, incluso en aquellos momentos en donde crees que no cuentas con nadie.


Piece Of Me

Nota: Yu-gi-oh no me pertenece, sino a **Kazuki Takahashi**

CAPITULO 1 Todo el tiempo (Everytime)

Estaba lloviendo y ella no hacia nada para cubrirse, se sentía sola y sin ningún motivo para seguir caminando, solo sentía como su mente la dirigía sin sentido alguno. Habían pasado tres años desde la primera vez que lo había visto en el torneo de Pegasus-y desde ese entonces sintió un profundo amor por ese chico-el muchacho, siempre era capaz de lo que sea por encontrar la manera de ayudar a su hermana y a ella después de que él le salvara la vida en varias ocasiones, ella se había retirado de los duelos para llevar una vida tranquila pero aún asi no podía sacárselo, creyó que no viéndolo lo olvidaría fácilmente.

Pero que equivocada estaba…

— Joey… —susurró antes de golpearse contra algo o mejor dicho alguien que la sostuvo a tiempo ante de caerse— lo siento señor yo… —No pudo terminar de hablar por que reconoció la figura del desconocido —

— Joey —dijo ella al reconocerlo —

— Mai —dijo al fijarse en ella y notar su deplorable estado— ¡Mírate estas empapada!, ven conmigo —la tomó de la mano haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran ya que el simple contacto con sus manos la volvía loca —

— Ten sécate —dijo cuando llegaron a la casa de él y comenzó a encender las luces —

— Gracias —

— ¿Qué hacías afuera a esta hora? —dijo preocupado y abrazándola con mucho cariño lo cual provoco cierto nerviosismo el cual fue olvidado a recordar las razones por las cuales se encontraba caminando —

— Caminando y trataba de despejar mi mente —respondió sin mucho ánimo mientras pasaba la toalla por su cabeza—

— Hace tiempo que no te veía ¿Cómo estas? —le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que se derritiera como cada vez que la veía—

— Bien —respondió muy sonrojada después de que el las quitara para verla con preocupación —

— ¿Tienes fiebre? —

— No ¿Por qué? —

— Es que estas caliente y tus mejillas estan rojas —contestó él poniéndole una mano en la frente haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara más —

— Gracias estoy bien —comento ella alejándolo y calmando sus emociones —

—De acuerdo pero no permitiré que salgas de aquí hasta que termine la tormenta ¡y no acepto un no por respuesta! —Le espetó algo molesto al ver que ella estaba a punto de protestar —

—De acuerdo pero con dos condiciones —dijo mirándolo a los ojos con tal de relajarlo —

— ¿Cuáles? —Preguntó algo mas calmado —

— Que me dejes dormir en el sofá —comentó sorprendiéndolo ya que ya era más que suficiente para ella con quedarse en su casa, pero no permitiría que siguiera sacrificándose por ella aún más —

— Pero…—

— ¿Qué te dije? —dijo frunciendo el ceño —

— Lo siento —se disculpo algo apenado —

— De acuerdo, la otra es que prométeme que me dejaras ir en la mañana ¿De acuerdo? —Preguntó mas calmada —

—Esta bien —comentó Joey suspirando resignado sabiendo que no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión —

— De acuerdo, ¿Puedo ir al baño? —preguntó con tranquilidad —

— Si esta en mi habitación —dijo señalándosela y sonriendo —

— Gracias —dijo retirándose y dejándolo solo.

Cuando estuvo solo Joey soltó un largo suspiro

Genial esto era excelente ahora ¿Qué haría?, Mai estaba en su departamento y toda mojada, se le hacia agua a la boca ver su figura mojada pegarse a sus ropas, y es que ella tenia una figura tan hermosa que cualquier hombre caería a sus pies "supongo que yo me incluiría en esa lista de hombres" y al pensar en sus curvas.

_Dios están para morirse en ellas._

Se sentó en el sillón con la esperanza de relajarse un rato y descansar su mente pervertida, se regaño a si mismo may era su amiga, ¡Amiga!… en realidad ni él mismo se creía eso muchas habían sido las veces con las que había soñado en tenerla en sus brazos después de que Atem regresara a su hogar, sus amigos intentaron presentarles alguna mujer con tal de que no se sintiera solo, pero el no le interesaba más que Mai.

— Joey —lo llamo tranquilamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Cuando el se volteo vio algo que lo dejo sin aliento…

Ella estaba usando solo su camisa, y repito ¡Solo! su camisa blanca por cierto la cual estaba mojada por las gotas de su cuerpo que al parecer había intentado secarse pero sin evitar traslucir los perfectos pechos de ella.

"_¿Por qué de repente hacia tanto calor?_"-se dijo en sus pensamientos al notar como la temperatura del cuarto aumento varios grados y como la sangre se concentro en sus mejillas, sentía envidia de esa camisa ya que quería ser el que la arropara con sus brazos y besarla hasta saciarse.

— Tienes puesta mi camisa —le comentó con voz ronca —

— Lo siento pero es que tiritaba de frió, y no conseguí otra ropa que me quedara que esta… —dijo sonrojada— ¿Estas enojado?

En otras circunstancia se habría reído por la forma inocente que ella uso al preguntárselo, pero ahora sentía que su lengua estaba seca de la emoción que sentía al verla asi.

— No —respondió al fin con voz ronca—

— Voy a acostarme —dijo dirigiéndose al sofá —

— Buenas noches —se despidió él yéndose a su cama y dándole la espalda —

— Joey —llamó Mai —

— ¿Si? —comentó volteándose y sintiendo como la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar —

— ¿Podrías ayudarme a mover el sofá? Es que no quiero que me pegue la luz del sol —explicó agachándose y dejando ver las perfectas piernas de la muchacha —

— Diablos me quiere matar —susurró por lo bajo sonrojándose al máximo mientras la ayudaba— adiós —

— Adiós —se despidió la rubia al acostarse.

Después de ese episodio en la sala: Ambos fueron a recostarse para tratar de calmar las emociones-que fluían por todo su cuerpo- cada uno tenia opiniones diferentes acerca del otro, aunque por mucho tiempo se habían deseado desde que se conocieron jamas habían tenido la oportunidad de expresarse sus sentimientos debido a todas las cosas que han pasado en sus vidas.

Desde el momento que fue aprisionada por Marik él juro protegerla y cuidarla ya que desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez sintió un profundo amor en su interior el cual fue creciendo mas y mas conforme avanzaba el tiempo que la conocía, esperaba en lo mas profundo de su ser estar para siempre con ella y le agradecía a dios el haberla vuelto a ver aunque no de la mejor manera claro esta.

Se cambio de ropa y se coloco sus pantalones de pijama para después recostarse mirando al techo con la esperanza de borrarse la imagen de esa mujer tan hermosa que estaba durmiendo en su sofá, con su camisa de dormir blanca ajustada, su cabello lacio, sus ojos lavanda, sus pechos perfectos, su sonrisa y sus labios carnosos los cuales invitaban a ser probados una y otra…

— ¡Agh! ¡Ya basta! —se dijo a si mismo ¿Por qué de repente sentía tanto calor en sus mejillas?— ¡No pienses en eso! Dios tengo un gran problema-de repente se miro la entrepierna— ok tengo dos problemas.

Ella estaba recostada en el sofá descansando después de todo se sentía algo cansada después de haber caminado bajo la lluvia, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que ser él? ¿No podía haber sido otro? Cualquiera ¿Pero por que el hombre del que estaba locamente enamorada?, es que nuestra amiga Mai guardaba sentimientos muy especiales hacia nuestro amigo, desde que lo conoció sintió algo por ese chico que hacia todos por sus amigos y la protegía y cuidaba cuando estaba en problemas, la vez que el perdió su alma sintió un dolor muy grande en su ser y se juro a si misma nunca mas dejarlo ir, no sabia como pero se había enamorado de ese hombre por su actitud inocente, sus hermosos ojos, su cariño, protección y sus brazos los cuales le invitaban a ella a lanzarse para luego devorar a besos esos labios que eran como dos bombones.

— Tranquila, respira —se dijo mientras trataba de que toda la sangre no se le fuera a la cabeza.

Un trueno sonó

— ¡Diablos! —dijo para si misma.

Desde pequeña siempre le tuvo miedo a los truenos, nunca había querido admitirlo, diciéndose a si misma que no dejaría que su miedo la controlara, pero es que tenia mucho miedo se sentía sola en esa habitación oscura y en lo mas profundo de su interior quería estar con Joey y despertar en sus brazos.

Se levanto y camino indecisa hacia la habitación de él, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera decirle pero en realidad preferiría un rechazo a tener que soportar pasar toda la noche con él, junto a su lado sin poder abrazarlo, moriría si eso pasar, levanto la mano indecisa sin saber si debía tocar o no.

Sonó la puerta, Joey se levanto y fue a abrir aunque ya sabia de antemano quien era, cuando la vio casi se queda mudo de la impresión, lucia tan preciosa como siempre pero ahora sentía que su cuerpo lo traicionarla en cualquier momento.

— Mai —susurró con la voz ahogada —

— Hola —saludó ella con las mejillas rojas —

— ¿Pasa algo? —

— No es que…yo…quisiera…pedirte… —comenzó a explicar con un hilo de voz-tengo miedo —dijo al fin completamente avergonzada —

— ¿De que? —pregunto sin entender el miedo no era algo común en Mai —

— Los truenos me dan miedo, desde pequeña siempre les tuve pánico —dijo muy apenada —

— Oh, bueno si quieres puedes usar mi habitación y yo…—

— ¿Puedo quedarme contigo aquí? —dijo interrumpiéndolo.

En ese momento Joey casi se desmaya ya que sintió un golpe directo a su corazón, creyó que le iba a dar un infartó, no, no escucho bien si eso era de seguro, tenia que ser mentira ¿Qué ella iba a dormir con el? ¿En la misma cama? ¿¡Juntos!?...

Sin comentarios

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido y algo incrédulo sintiendo que el corazón estaba por salirse de su garganta —

— Me da miedo estar sola, ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? —Respondió de nuevo muy roja y apenada —

— Claro —confirmó sintiendo que la sangre ya era demasiada en sus mejillas y que sus hormonas estaban jugándole una mala pasada —ven acuéstate —

— Gracias —dijo recostándose en la cama —

Después de acomodarse y tratar de alejar su cuerpo lo mas posible de la chica que le robaba sus sueños, cosa que no le resulto debido a que la cama era pequeña, decido relajarse mas aun cuando ella se quedo dormida en su pecho sintió como su temperatura corporal aumentaba mas de la cuenta cuando lo abrazo, Su abrazo perdió intensidad y la mano que había estado en su pecho cayó hasta su pierna. Joey trago saliva ante la inconsciente caricia, sintió como se excitaba de nueva cuenta y se permitió recordar otra vez el sabor y la suavidad de los labios de la mujer que dormía abrazada a él, dibujando su cuerpo en la penumbra. Cerró los ojos.

Mai se despertó de pronto y sintió el calor del pecho de Joey bajo su mejilla. Se incorporó un poco y lo vio dormido, parecía tan tranquilo. Sonrió un poco para sí misma, había reaccionado por puro instinto cuando le pidió que no la dejara sola y milagrosamente él había accedido. Pobrecito, seguro que estaba muy incómodo en esa posición. Con cuidado retiró los almohadones para que quedara recostado sobre la cama, él ni siquiera se movió. Tocó los labios de Joey con sus dedos se sentían tibios como pidiendo a gritos que fueran devorados por los suyos, se abrazó a él acomodando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello él se movió un poco, ella lo miró pero se dio cuenta que aun dormía. Se acomodó de nuevo junto a él, era tan cálido su pecho, tan suave su piel. Él se movió de nuevo. Se quedó muy quieta para no despertarlo, pues quería volverse a dormir abrazada de él, como una especie de pequeño consuelo para su pasión no correspondida. Cerró los ojos otra vez inspirando y exhalando suavemente sobre su pecho desnudo (recuerden que solo traía pantalones de pijama).

— Me haces cosquillas —dijo medio dormido antes de incorporarse ligeramente mientras ella comenzó a apreciar sus ojos —

— ¿Huh? —exclamó ella confundida y mirándolo al rostro —

— Es que me hacías cosquillas... con tu respiración —añadió algo sonrojado.

— Lo siento —dijo apenada.

— No ay problema —respondió el sonriéndole de la manera inocente y dulce que hacia derretirla siempre —

— Joey yo quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi y que lamento no haberte visto mas pero es que quería estar sola un tiempo para tratar de alejar mis pensamientos de ti —susurró roja de la vergüenza —

— Te agradecería que no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor no sabes lo mucho que te necesite junto a mi —dijo poniendo su mano en su cadera —

— Joey —pronuncio con suavices sonrojada y sorprendida al máximo por ese gesto —

— Mai ay algo que quiero decirte... veraz… yo… te… desde hace tiempo……—comenzó a decir con voz entrecortada tratando de articular palabras pero sus labios no respondían asi que si no era por palabras que fueran por acciones, él tomo el rostro de ella y se acerco lentamente abriendo mas su boca, Mai al principio no creyó lo que Joey estaba haciendo y se dejo hacer, este no era un beso dulce, era uno apasionado, sintió como sus lenguas se enredaban entre si mientras el la presionaba mas a su cuerpo, sus pulmones reclamaban aire y ellos abrieron mas sus bocas para permanecer mas tiempo juntos, hasta que por fin no pudieron mas y se soltaron respirando agitadamente y con las mejillas coloradas.

— Mai yo… —comenzó a hablar pero lo que no sirvió de mucho ya que fue callado por Mai con un apasionado beso —

— Descuida tonto ya lo se-dijo dándole un beso en la nariz y abrasándose al que seria su amado —

— Mai yo se que es muy pronto pero si no te tengo ahora creo que voy a morir —pronunció con cuidado y abrasándola con mas fuerza —

— Claro que si —dijo con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco volvieron a sus juegos, ella comenzó a acariciar su pecho con pasión y él por su parte soltó un ligero gemido mientras seguía con sus besos aunque no se quedo a atrás por que él comenzó a retirar poco a poco la camisa que tenia puesta y poco a poco dejo ver ese pequeño par de montes que tanta ensoñación le habían provocado, la recostó ligeramente en la cama para después besarla con pasión y avidez, mientras que ella procedía a quitarle los pantalones que traía puesto los cuales se hacían innecesarios en ese momento, de repente sintió una presión en su entrepierna la cual la hizo gemir, ¡Dios! Ese hombre era una droga y ella se volvió adicta en realidad no sabia como había vivido sin tenerlo junto a él.

— Yo… —comenzó a decir con voz entrecortada —

—Shhhh —dijo callándola y besándola con pasión— prometo que no te haré daño —

—Dios… Joey… —dijo agitada hasta que el chico de cabellos rubio presiono su intimidad cumpliendo su deseo y haciéndola gemir mientras mordisqueaba y lamía su cuello.

— No te apresures o si no se perderá ese oque mágico pequeña —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que la sorprendió y pasando su lengua por su vientre.

No podía soportarlo mas cada movimiento que él hacia la llevaba al borde de la pasión asi que se alzo y le dijo en un voz seductora.

— Tómame —susurró en su oreja haciéndolo estallar.

Él tomo sus pantaletas la cual era la única ropa que traía puesta para después comenzar a beberse la intimidad de Mai la cual solo atino a exclamar un grito de sorpresa al sentirlo en su interior, su lengua se movía ávida en su húmeda cavidad y ella solo atino a presionar su cabeza solo para que llegara a mas a su interior.

La escucho gritar y bajar sus piernas agotada, estaba perdiendo el control y es que la visión de ella con sus labios entreabiertos y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas hacían que el ensoñara por momento.

Mai de repente sintió como él la tomo de las caderas, ella solo se sorprendió al verlo desnudo y solo atino a sonrojarse con intensidad mientras apreciaba que tanto era el deseo que el sentía por ella.

— ¿Estas de acuerdo mi vida? —pregunté él mirándola a los ojos —

— Si, solo se gentil es mi primera vez —respondió con cariño —

— También la mía pero descuida prometo que después no habrá mas dolor —comentó con el mismo cariño mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda para tranquilizarla.

Comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente, ella por su parte solo se estremeció con el contacto, poco a poco se fue adentrando en la cavidad la cual ya estaba húmeda y preparada para su entrada.

— Lo siento —exclamó de repente y deteniéndose —

— ¿Por que…?-luego sintió como él la penetró profundamente haciéndole sacar todo el aliento de sus pulmones —

— Perdón pero es que creí que si lo hacia rápido seria menos doloroso —dijo comenzando un ligero vaivén dentro de ella.

Dolía mas de lo que había esperado y no importa que tan lento Joey se moviera dentro de ella, estaba segura que el dolor no iba a mejorar, mientras el seguía aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas ella bajo sus manos lentamente por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas mas duras de lo que creía que podía llegar a ser la carne humana, poco a poco el dolor se transformo en placer haciendo que ella gimiera al compás de los gemidos que Joey emitía, cuando creyó que su cuerpo no aguantaría mas sintió la sensación de que algo la llenaba en su interior al mismo tiempo que Joey soltaba un gemido algo ruidoso y caía pesadamente con ella en la cama.

— Eso estuvo… fantástico… mi amor… —comentó él con voz entrecortada y cansada mientras se recostaba en la cama con gran pesadez mientras su amada se pegaba a su torso —

— Lo se…aunque es muy… agotador —susurró de igual forma que él, mientras que él la acercaba para abrasarla y acomodarla sobre su pecho, dejando que la noche fuera testigo del romance y el acto de amor que se llevo a cabo mas el cual no seria el ultimo que compartirían.


End file.
